Age-related macular degeneration (ARMD) is the primary cause of blindness in people over age 65 years. The disease results in the loss of photoreceptor cells and pigmented epithelium in the affected area. This project is designed to gain some understanding of the origin of ARMD by examining the effect of endogenous metabolites on the survival of the pigment epithelium of the eye.